


[Podfic] so shake apart

by blackglass, elrohir podfic (elrohir), sophinisba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: hollimichele's story read aloud:“The next words out of his mouth are gonna be ‘You can do that?’ Just watch.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] so shake apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so shake apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443104) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



> Podfic collaboration for Voiceteam 2020, team Red Out Loud, Week 1! 
> 
> There was a NSFW channel within our Voiceteam's Discord so it seemed like we should do something with it.
> 
> Many thanks to hollimichele for writing this excellent threesome and for granting blanket permission to podfic.

Cover by quoththegayven.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/so+shake+apart.mp3) | **Size:** 8.6 MB | **Duration:** 12:49 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
